


There

by MothMortician



Category: Sally Face (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugging, M/M, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothMortician/pseuds/MothMortician
Summary: Larry finds out that there is no curse, and Sally wants to make sure that he's okay.





	There

There was no curse, so then there was no excuse for Larry to use for his father’s disappearance, and that hurt. He clung to that for years because he needed it. He needed to think that his dad, who he thought was a pretty upstanding guy, someone who loved him and his mom, and was there for them, wouldn’t just leave, but he did. He was gone, and it made Larry cry. He hadn’t cried, or even let himself cry, for such a long time. When he did, his whole body shook, and the tears just kept coming. His vision wobbled, obscured from the tears, so he didn’t notice Sally grab him, and hug him until the shorter boy’s arms were wrapped around his neck. Larry didn’t hug back at first, but when he finally did, he hugged him so close, squishing Sally to his body. He could feel Sally’s heartbeat thump against him through his chest. 

Larry was so tired from crying, even though he had only did it for a few seconds, his body became weak, and before he knew it, he was dragging Sally down to the floor with him. It was an odd spot to hug it out, seeing as there was a ghost present a few minutes ago who wanted to hurt them, but they didn’t care. They were already down there, and they were going to stay there until one or both of them wanted to leave. Larry has never been so close to someone, besides his mother. Sally was on his chest, and was so tiny that he practically weighed nothing. He was warm, too, and it felt great to have Sally near him. It always felt great to just be with him, whether they were just hanging out in his room or wandering around the apartment building. Larry couldn’t remember the last time he enjoyed being with someone. 

Finally, after both of their bodies grew a little numb from being so still in one place, Larry patted Sally’s back, and told them that they should leave. 

“You sure?”

Larry laughed softly, a little raspy from his crying, and replied, “Yeah, let’s go. I need to see if mom is okay, anyway.”

Sally nodded, and followed Larry out of room 504. As they walked back to the elevator, Sally told him that he wanted to take him back to his room, to make sure he got there safely. Larry poked fun at him, telling Sally that he wasn’t a girl who needed to be walked back to her car after a party, but he secretly liked how protective Sally was being over him. They stepped into the elevator, and as soon as the doors shut, Larry felt something warm intertwine between his fingers. He looked down, and found Sally holding his hand. He wasn’t looking at him, instead glancing at the dirty, carpeted floor of the tiny boxed room they were in. Larry didn’t pull away. Instead, he gripped Sally’s hand tightly, which made Sally grasp his hand even tighter. They squeezed each other, as if to tell the other that they were there without using words. When the door opened, they didn’t pull their hands away. They walked into Larry’s place, still holding hands, until they came to Larry’s mom’s room, and Larry pulled away momentarily to see how she was holding up. 

He was only gone for a few seconds, and when he came out, Sally’s took his hand again, and gently pulled him into his room. They got inside, and just stood there, still hand-in-hand, until Sally gave Larry one last hug before saying, very softly, “I’ll see you tomorrow, Larry.”

Larry nodded, and replied, very quietly, “Yeah. See ya, Sally.” Sally pulled away, and walked out of Larry’s room. Larry just stood there for awhile, clutching his hand, releasing it, and repeating the process. He didn’t know why he was doing it, but it felt good to do so. It felt weird to not have Sally holding his hand now, or hugging him. He didn’t want to dwell on it, so he climbed into his bed, and tried to sleep. It took him awhile to actually do so, but after grabbing his pillow, and holding it against his chest, he was able to finally close his eyes, and sleep peacefully.


End file.
